Tradefair
by BlackRaion
Summary: Ymir x Historia


„Miss Reiss? Meet me in my office in 5 minutes, please."  
A quite tall man who had a bit too much weight called out to his employee and Historia confirmed that she would be there immediately. She was working for a big trading company as an assistant for the head of the purchasing department. The blonde started there at age 19 and was already working for two year there now. She did always well, although she felt a bit uncomfortable with her boss. He never got obscene in a touchy way, but she recognized his dirty gazes and one time she eavesdropped him talking to a guy about the same statue and age as him. He told him how nice it would be to be able to "bang someone that cute and beautiful" like his assistant was.  
That day she strictly avoided to be alone with him, she was afraid that he would try something.

She knocked at her boss' door and got in after hearing him say "Come in!" and walked over to the big desk to sit down in one of the chairs. "What can I do for you, sir?", she asked and tried to ignore that his eyes were placed on her chest instead of her eyes while talking.  
"We'll have a booth at the trade fair next week. I need you as a hostess there, you know, running around in a cute short outfit and offering coffee and other drinks to our visitors. We will drive off on Monday and come back on Thursday. This won't be a problem, will it?", he explained and finally met her eyes with his at his question.  
Historia started to nervously play with the fabric of her pleated, knee long skirt.  
She couldn't deny. "No, that's totally fine for me.", she answered with a smile and a cute voice while tilting her head a bit to the side. "Perfect! You'll receive every information per email. Make sure to pack fitting clothes if you know what I mean. Nothing longer than above your knees and no sleeves, got it? We want to make big deals and not winning a prize for the most chastely company."  
Historia nodded and got up to walk back to her desk. When she fell into the chair a deep sigh escaped her throat and she covered her face with her palms.  
"Why… why me?"

Monday came way to fast, at least for Historia. She agreed to take the car together with her boss and another colleague, she didn't remember what his position was. Not that she had a choice on taking the train or her own car. The fair was a 4 hour ride away so she had to spend quite much time on small space with two elder men she knew how they thought of her. Not as an equal colleague but as the sexy little secretary they had power over.  
She regretted her decision of drinking a big cup of milk coffee before and while riding in the car, as she wanted to end it as soon as possible. But she couldn't wait, she had to pee after 2 hours.  
"Uhm, sir? Do you mind having a short break? I would need a restroom. I'm really sorry!", she asked while leaning a bit forward to talk to him as she was sitting alone on the back seat. The only thing she was happy about at the moment. "No problem, I'll drive off to the next one we'll pass.", he simply answered and did has he said after a few more minutes.  
"Hah, women. Can't stand a 4 hour ride without a break.", the other guy laughed and they got out of the car with Historia ignoring that comment. She grabbed her bag and instantly started jogging over to the gas-station and walked in. "I won't survive whole four days with them…", she mumbled quietly to herself while getting to the restrooms. After she finished she walked over to the sinks and took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, although her make-up was on point, like always.  
A sigh left her mouth and she started washing her hands when a tall brunette stepped in front of the sink next to where Historia was standing. "Oh shit, I mean, sorry!", she apologized when she spilled some water drops on Historia's shirt. "Oh, it's okay, don't worry, it's just water.", she smiled and looked into the eyes of the other woman. They were amber-colored and she recognized that freckles decorated the face of the tall woman. "Nevertheless, sorry!", she said with a grin on her face and dried her hands with a paper-towel. "Have a nice day, alright?", she said and winked at the smaller girl what made her blush lightly. "Oh, yes, for you, too! Thanks!", she answered and the freckled woman was gone shortly after. This unexpected encounter let a small smile appear on Historia's face and she started walking back to the parking area and to the car were the two men were waiting for her. She noticed a black car which had white and green promotion stickers all over it and a brunette was leaning against it, nibbling on a sandwich. She realized it was the girl from before and she waved reluctantly at her. For her surprise she noticed her and waved back with a big grin on her face which caused her snack to fall to the ground. "Shit…!", she cursed and bend into her knees while pointing her flat hands to her dumped sandwich with a more than desperate expression on her face.  
Historia couldn't help it, she had to chuckle and held a hand in front of her mouth.  
When the brunette realized that the blonde laughed at her she straightened herself back up and scratched the back of her neck with an embarrassed smile on her face.  
"Reiss! Let's go, we don't have the whole day!" – "I'm sorry, we can start immediately!"  
She took her seat in the back and buckled her seatbelt. She watched the stranger getting in the company-car but her boss drove off so she couldn't see her anymore after a short while.  
"(I should have asked for her name…)"

After the long drive Historia and her colleagues checked into the hotel and she excused herself for the evening. They insisted her to join them for dinner, but she could think of a hundred thousand things she would rather do than to spend the evening with two perverts.  
She fell into her hotel bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She rolled over and started to think about the stranger she met at the gas-station. "(Maybe she's off to the trade fair, too. Her car was definitely a company-car… what did it say again? 'Titan Inc.'? Let's see, maybe I'll meet her again, then I can ask for her name…)", she thought and smiled. She got up to get herself ready for bed and prepared her outfit for the next day before she went to sleep.

"Welcome! Do you want a coffee, some water, maybe something else?"  
The fair was going for a few hours now and Historia was hosting for her companies booth in a short black and tight dress with some matching high heels. Her blonde hair was a nice contrast to her dark dress and a petite silver necklace was hanging around her delicate neck. She wore her hair open with a strand between her eyes which was long enough to reach under her nose and she made some curls in the ends of her strands.  
It was no surprise that the business men who approached the booth of Rose Ltd. were kind of keen at the sight of such a beautiful hostess. It was her luck that beneath some lewd comments and some invitations for the evening nothing happened, at least until the end of the day.  
"Hey, sweetheart.", a man in a suit called out to her. His hair was combed backwards with way to much styling gel and a suggestive smile was on his lips.  
"You, me, tonight, a little… after-show-party? What do you think? I'll invite you for dinner and afterwards I'll show you my super luxury hotel-room.", he said with a arrogant voice and reached his hand out to lay it on Historia's cheek but she stepped back and smiled politely.  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I have to deny, I'm sorry.", she answered as polite as she could with a faked smile on her lips. "Come on, don't be so-…oi…!", he started but got interrupted by someone else who stepped between him and Historia. "She said no, so leave her alone!", the stranger said and the guy clicked his tongue before walking away. "Thank you so much, that was really kind from you.", the blonde girl said and her savior turned around.  
"No problem, I'm- Oh, hey! We met before, didn't we?"  
Historia's eyes widened when she realized that the stranger was the brunette from the gas-station the day before. She looked different as she wore a hoodie and sneakers along with ripped jeans and quite messy hair which was partly hidden under a dark wool hat the day before. Today she wore tight black jeans together with a grey, well-fitting slim fit shirt and chic shoes. A dark red tie was wrapped around her neck and properly tightened up to the last button and a quite big watch adorned her wrist while her hair was tied together with a red hair clip. She looked at Historia and checked her out as unobtrusively as possible.  
"(Holy _shit_ , she's damn _hot_ …!)", both of them thought at the same time and blushed lightly.  
"Uhm, ah…yes, we met at the gas station, right?", the smaller woman said and received a nod along with a bright smile. "You dropped your sandwich!", she giggled and got a laugh in respond.  
"Yeah, sometimes I'm really clumsy! But not at everything.", she said with a grin and winked at her.  
" _(Damn…)_ Oh, is that so?", Historia asked while licking her lips discreet but suggestive.  
"I didn't catch your name, would you mind to tell me?"  
"Oh sorry, where are my manners?! I'm Ymir. I'm working for Titan Inc., I'm sure you heard from us before. We're a big supplier for machines and biological material for laboratories, hospitals and so on. I'm working as the new technical manager there. They sent me to the fair to get to know our partners and customers. And what's your name?", Ymir explained and waited for a respond.  
"That sounds really interesting, really. My name is Historia, nice to meet you, Ymir. I'm not a hostess, I mean… normally. I'm the assistant of Rose Ltd.'s head of purchasing and he ordered me to host here while he has appointments. ", she explained and took a deep breath before sighting out loud.  
"Wow okay, first at all: That's a really beautiful name, it fits you. And that's really rude to degrade you to a booth-bunny… I mean you're looking incredibly good, that's not the point. I mean-…"  
But before Ymir could continue Historia's boss walked over to them.  
"Miss Reiss! I'm not paying you for chatting, I'm paying you for hosting our partners!"  
Ymir turned around after winking at Historia again. "Let me handle this.", she whispered.  
"Sir? I'm from Titan Inc., I guess we're having an appointment now, so this really adorable hostess offered me something to drink while waiting for you. She does a great job in my opinion.", Ymir said with a really professional voice while hand-shaking Historia's boss. The blonde girl tried hard not to laugh and smiled just polite to the business-partners. "I see. Then please follow me."  
Ymir did as he said but not without giving a last look to the beautiful hostess.

After the appointment Ymir stopped again at Historia before walking on to her next appointment.  
"Uhm, Historia. Here, have my card. Maybe we can meet later? I just got this last meeting and after that the fair will end for today, too. I would be really happy if you would go out with me.", Ymir said and handed Historia her business-card. She took it and smiled up to the freckled woman while stroking a strand of her golden hair out of her face. "Sure, I'd love to. I call you then, alright?", she answered and Ymir grinned brightly. "Perfect! See you then!"  
After Ymir was gone Historia took a look at the business-card Ymir gave her.  
It looked normal until she turned it around to find a handwritten mobile number with a heart drawn at the end and 'Call me! ;D" written in one corner. "Oh yes, I will call you…"

The fair ended and Historia was glad that she managed to survive the day and even got someone to know. She went back to her hotel and changed her dress to a white baggy fit t-shirt and blue jeans-shorts and her high heels to some black converse sneakers. She dialed the number Ymir wrote down for her and after a few seconds she answered her call. "Hey, it's Ymir. Who's speaking?" – "H-… hey! It's Historia. We met at the fair and you gave me your number, do you remember?" – "Uh, sure. Are you the brunette one or the blonde one? Or the black haired?" – "Wait, what?!" – "Haha! I'm sorry, I'm just joking. Of course I remember you, you're the cute blonde I met at the gas-station." – "For a moment I really thought you collected the number of every girl at the fair." – "Sorry, I'm not good at joking!" – "I noticed that." – "Did I mess up?" – "Hmmm." – "Oh please, I'm really sorry!" – "Hmmmm!" – "Historia, please…" – "Haha, alright. I would like to go out with you as you asked. Where should we meet? I'm ready to go." – "Perfect! Where is your hotel located? I'm at a business hotel called 'Shinganshina Inn'." – "Wait, you're kidding, right?" – "Uhm, no, why?" – "Which room?" – "410." – "Wait for me!" – "Uhm, okay?"  
Historia ended the call and Ymir looked at her screen with a confused expression.  
Two minutes later someone knocked at her door and the brunette opened it to find her date.  
"Oh hey! Don't tell me you're in the same hotel?", Ymir laughed and grabbed her leather jacket before closing the door and locking it. "It's funny, isn't it? Never thought we were in the same hotel!"  
Both laughed and walked out of the hotel. "Where are we going?", Historia asked and looked up to the taller woman. "Hm, do you like Spanish food?", Ymir asked back and the blonde thought about it for a moment. "To be honest, not really. It doesn't have to be a fancy restaurant, I will be totally fine with some pasta or an Asian restaurant.", she answered and Ymir grinned slightly.  
"Perfect, then let's go for some pasta!"

"Was your day successful?", Historia asked while taking a fork of her noodles.  
"Yeah, I made some good deals. How was your day?", Ymir asked back and her opponent sighted.  
"To be honest, the best part of today was meeting you.", the blonde girl said and took a sip of the wine. They ordered a bottle of red wine and shared it along with Italian pasta.  
"Aw, that's really cute. But I can imagine why, with such a boss and all the guys who were trying to flirt with you… but now you're here with me, so no need to worry anymore!", Ymir grinned and took a sip of her wine, too. Historia chuckled: "You're really perky, aren't you? I like that, I like confident woman… especially when they look like you do."  
Ymir's grin widened and got even more suggestive on Historia's comment.  
"Ah I see, you know… I got a thing for small blondes, so that's why I already checked you out when I saw you at the gas-station.", she said and Historia laughed: "You're really honest, too!"  
Ymir laughed and leaned a bit forward before answering: "Of course, I don't like it to talk around a topic, I'm more the direct type. So… do you want to come into my hotel-room after dinner?"  
The blonde blushed but when she was honest this was exactly what she hoped for to happen.  
"Hm, I don't know.", she said with a soft voice and propped her head up on her hands.  
"Will I have fun?", she asked and tilted her head with a more than innocent look on her face.  
Ymir's grin grew bigger on that question and she licked over her lips slowly while her eyelids sank a bit down. "Oh believe me, you'll have fun cutie… I promise!", she answered with a wink and Historia leaned back again with her hands folded on her lap. "Okay, I'll come with you."

Ymir opened the door to her hotel room and let her date in. The blonde girl walked in and turned around but before she was able to say something a pair of hungry lips were pressed on her own and strong arms were wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened but it didn't take her long to respond to the kiss and she dug her fingers into the fabric on the freckled girl's t-shirt on her back.  
A muffled moan escaped her mouth when she felt Ymir's hands on her butt and she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck while Ymir picked her up. Historia wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist while locking her blue eyes with her golden ones. The smaller girl bit her lower lip and kissed the other girl shortly after kind of passionate what made Ymir grin into the kiss.  
She reached the bed and let her down, pushing her on it with a more than perverted expression on her face. "God, you're so hot… I can't believe you actually came with me.", she said and Historia gave her a confused look. "Why? I bet you can have every girl you want, so why should I be special?", she asked and swallowed hard while crawling backwards until she lay properly on the bed.  
Her eyes stared into Ymir's and for a moment Historia felt like a helpless prey when the tanned girl started to crawl over the blonde in a comely way, she almost looked like a panther who leaned over her chosen prey to slash her fangs into the skin of the victim.  
"Hm, maybe because normally the girls ask me out, not the other way round.", she whispered against the soft skin under Historia's ear before biting it playfully.  
The blondes fingers dug into Ymir's back and a pleasant hiss escaped her throat in respond of the teeth which dug into her neck. "Oh, really? I could have bet that you're the one asking the girls out…", the blonde teased and received another, firmer bite for that. "Ahh…!"  
Ymir grinned against the red mark she left on Historia's pale skin and whispered into her ear with an erotic voice. "Oh, I'm sorry… did I hurt you, cutie?", she asked and her worry was obvious fake what her evil grin proved. The blonde was totally turned on by the way Ymir handled her, she liked it to be at the mercy of the one she slept with, but she also needed to feel safe and Ymir gave her the feeling of being safe. She dug her hand in the brunette's short hair and pulled her into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. She entered the freckled girl's mouth with her tongue and fought for dominance, but she lost after a few seconds and gave in, she let Ymir take control and she felt that this was exactly what the other girl wanted.  
Ymir broke the kiss and licked her lips suggestively before she propped herself up and pulled Historia up with her, so she was able to take off the smaller girl's shirt. Historia let her and stretched her arms up so Ymir was able to pull it over her head. Her gaze wandered over the perfect skin of her opponent and she couldn't wait, she had to go further. Ymir reached for the clip of the blonde's bra and opened it with one move before she threw it to the ground. She didn't hesitate to cup Historia's breasts with a firm grip and pushed her down again so she was on top of the other girl.  
"You're incredibly beautiful, Historia…", she whispered and started to kiss down her delicate neck and wandered over her collarbone while leaving kisses and playful bites all over the porcelain skin.  
Historia closed her eyes after a short while and her breath got heavier with every kiss, every bite and every touch Ymir placed on her body. Little moans escaped her throat every time Ymir touched her sensitive spots, she pretended it to be on accident, but it was on full purpose of course.  
It didn't took them long to undress, until Ymir was the only one with some clothes left.  
She stopped her when Historia reached for her underpants with a grin and a short "Not yet, cutie~" before she pushed her down again to continue with her pleasing torture.  
Her hands ran all over the smaller girl's body but precisely avoided her sensitive parts between her legs. Her fingernails ran over Historia's inner tights but stopped before she reached the center.  
Ymir kissed her way down to one of the blonde's boobs and took her nipple into her mouth to suck and gently bite on it while massaging the other one with her hand and pinching carefully on it.  
"Ymir…", Historia moaned quietly and grabbed her by the hair to pull her up so she was able to look in those fascinating honey-golden eyes. Her own eyes were filled with lust, she wanted her, now.  
"Don't be gentle with me, alright? I barely say that to someone, but I trust you and you feel so good on me, that's why I want you to fucking-not-hold-back…!", she gasped and pointed it up by kissing the other woman passionate while scratching her fingernails over her tanned back.  
Ymir moaned into the kiss and her eyes looked like they were on fire, she wanted her and she would take her, right here, right now. And no one would be able to stop her, not even Historia.  
"Turn around!", she almost ordered and Historia did as she said and laid down on her belly.  
A pleasing shiver ran down her back when she felt Ymir's hands grabbing her hips tightly and her tongue running slowly down from her neck, over her spine and stopped shortly before her butt to replace the tongue with her teeth to bite into one of those firm cheeks.  
Historia grasped into the pillows and let out a muffled moan what made Ymir grin satisfied.  
"You have a really cute butt, shorty.", Ymir said and slapped the other cheek with her palm slightly.  
Historia squeaked on the slap and her grip on the pillows tightened.  
She turned her head to peek to the other girl with a little pout on her lips.  
"Don't call me that…!", she complained but before she could do anything Ymir turned her around again and laid down on her with her lips just an inch away from Historia's.  
"I will call you whatever I wish to call you.", she whispered and bit the other woman's lower lip a bit too hard so that it started to bleed slightly. She licked the few drops of blood from Historia's lip and propped herself up with a horny expression on her face. She grabbed the blonde's tights and pushed them open so that she was totally exposed in front of her what made Historia blush.  
The smaller girl covered her breasts with her arms and a horny but also helpless expression was on her face, which turned the taller girl on even more. Ymir loved to have power over her sex-partner and Historia seemed to be the perfect counterpart to her desires.  
Ymir took her time to let her eyes wander over the totally exposed girl under her and she loved what she saw. The tender body, the perfect and soft skin, the expression on her face.  
She couldn't help it, she fell in love in that moment and there was nothing she could do against it.  
"Nah, don't cover them, I want to see them, short stuff!", she said with a fake disappointed voice and took her wrists to pull her arms off her breasts. Historia started to push against Ymir's grip, but she wasn't able to escape her, not that she actually really wanted to. So she gave up and showed herself to Ymir in all her beauty with not one single thing left to cover her.  
The tanned girl leaned a bit down and propped herself up on one arm so that her other one was free to use. She let her fingers run softly over Historia's center what caused her to moan louder than before. "Please…", she whispered, barely hearable and Ymir bend over so that her ear was in front of Historia's mouth. "Excuse me? I thought you said something.", she said with a teasing voice and stopped touching her. Historia clinched her arms around Ymir and her body shivered lightly, she was desperate for her touch. She opened her legs even more to give her lover more space, but she didn't react on that, she just grinned evil. "Hm? I didn't hear you, honey, would you mind repeating what you said?", she teased again and Historia drew her eyebrows together to a more than desperate expression while her lips were slightly parted and small gasps left her mouth.  
"Please…!", she almost begged but Ymir wasn't satisfied with that. "Please what?", she grinned and let her index finger ghost over her slit and her clit what made the other girl dug her fingernails deeper in her back what caused her pain, but it pleasured her.  
"Oh my god, please, I-… I can't stand this anymore, Ymir, please…!", Historia begged and moved her hip to search for Ymir's fingers but the brunette woman avoided the touch.  
Instead of giving Historia's begs in, her evil smile grew bigger and she bit her earlobe after letting her tongue run over her ear. "What is it you can't stand, huh?", she asked and felt that her panties were getting more and more wet, she loved to tease her, but it wouldn't take her long to give in by herself.  
"Tell me what you want, cutie.", she whispered and Historia grabbed her hair and pulled on it so that she was able to look her in the eyes. "I-… I want you to fuck me, Ymir, please, fuck me…!", she begged with a louder voice than Ymir expected and after the last word escaped her mouth Ymir pressed her lips on hers to a rough kiss and pushed two of her fingers at the same time into the other girl's wetness.  
Historia moaned loudly into the deep kiss while Ymir was grinning into it. The blonde's eyes first widened, her eyes rolled back and shortly after she closed them completely while she was holding tight on Ymir with her arms wrapped around her upper body. She left scratches with every thrust the taller girl gave her on her back with her legs spread wide.  
"Oh god, you're fucking hot… and so tight, oh baby, I bet no one ever made you as wet then I did now…", Ymir almost moaned into the other girl's ear and received a bite into her neck for that.  
She hissed at the unexpected pain but smiled satisfied, because she knew that this was just prove for what she said before. She accelerated the speed of her thrusts and she felt Historia's legs start to shiver. She felt so good, the heat and tightness around her fingers, the wetness which encased her, it made her almost going crazy. She continued with her constant and deep thrusts for a while and enjoyed the gasps and moans the beautiful girl made under her, and knowing that she was the cause for the sounds she made turned her on even more.  
Historia laid one hand on Ymir's cheek and tried to find some hold on her hair. Her half-lidded eyes stared into Ymir's while she bit her lower lip. Ymir kissed her gentle but the other girl broke the kiss shortly after. "Please, Ymir… I-… I want you down there…", she gasped and Ymir didn't had the patience anymore to continue teasing the smaller girl so she just grinned and stopped her thrusts after kissing her again. She laid her hands firmly on Historia's hips and kissed her way down over the lightly shivering body, down to her abdomen and placed herself between her legs.  
When she found a comfy position she kissed her way down to the blonde's private parts and let her tongue slip over her completely once what made Historia let out a satisfied and relieved moan.  
Her tongue felt so good, it was just the first lick but the smaller girl knew instantly that her lover was pretty skilled. She grabbed her hair and looked down to watch her with half-lidded eyes.  
Ymir started to pleasure her, she licked, sucked and kissed her between her legs, she let her tongue slip into her entrance a few times, then run it up and down over her slit and finally started sucking on her clit while playing on it with the tip of her tongue.  
Historia was moaning louder and louder, Ymir built up a tense in her she knew she wasn't able to handle any longer. One hand was curled into the brunette's semi-short her while the other dug deep into a pillow next to her head. Her hips were twitching and her legs started to shake, she was so close. Ymir felt that the other girl was about to cum, so she advanced her game once again.  
She entered her again with two fingers and started thrusting fast and hard while steady stimulating her clit with her tongue. Her fingers found her weak spot instantly and Historia's eyes widened on that feeling, she couldn't take it anymore, it was too much.  
Ymir drove her crazy, she wasn't able to think straight and she felt it coming.  
A few thrusts and sucks later she came, and she came hard. Very hard.  
Ymir felt Historia tighten around her fingers, god, she was so tight. Her fluids were running down the taller girl's hand and mouth and she licked it all up with a suggestive grin on her lips.  
The blonde girl screamed her name and propped her upper body up by tensing it before she collapsed in the sheets while breathing heavily. "Ymir… oh my-… my god… that was- YMIR!", she squeaked when said brunette started to lick again, she was so sensitive right now, she couldn't take it. She tried to escape her and Ymir laughed. "Sorry, I just wanted to clean you up, cutie.", she grinned and crawled back up to face her again. Historia looked so incredibly beautiful right now.  
Some would say she looked wasted or done, but for Ymir she was just beautiful.  
The red cheeks, the sweat, the light messy hair and that gaze, yes, she was truly beautiful.  
A loving smile found it's way on Ymir's lips when she stroked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  
"You okay?", she asked and Historia nodded. "Yes, I'm fine… this was… awesome. I'm pretty sure I never felt it this way before.", she giggled and leaned in for a deep kiss.  
They changed positions and Historia sat on Ymir while tying her hair together.  
Ymir grinned and leaned back, one hand behind her head.  
"Don't look so arrogant, Ymir.", Historia said and leaned down to kiss her gentle.  
"Why? I'm curious what you'll do to me, and I'm just enjoying the show.", Ymir gave back and Historia rolled her eyes. "You'll see.", she winked and kissed her again before she started kissing and sucking on the tanned neck. Ymir groaned on her touches and started to relax until the smaller girl started to move rhythmically on her. "Oh my… Historia~…", she gasped when her center rubbed against her own over and over again. She felt the tense coming up and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of her wetness against Historia's, she felt so hot.  
The blonde grinned slightly on the view she had, she didn't thought that she was able to turn the tables that quick. She stopped her moves and slipped down to be able to caress the small but firm breasts of the other woman. She smiled as even there were a few freckled found, she thought they were cute and placed small kisses all over them.  
Ymir got inpatient. Of course, Historia's touches felt more than good, but she wanted her to get down on her. "Hey..His-…Historia…", she gasped and pulled her up on her hair.  
"I want you to do me.", she said with a demanding voice and Historia grinned.  
"Ooooh, can't you wait anymore?", she teased but when she felt Ymir's fingers on her slit she gasped and collapsed onto the other girl when she started to thrust into her again.  
"Ah-… Y-…Ymir, please, oh my- g-… god…!", she moaned and tried to escape her but she didn't let her. "So, do me, cutie.", Ymir repeated herself with a satisfied and winning grin on her lips.  
Historia shivered as she pulled out her fingers again. "Uh…"  
Ymir looked her in the eyes with a fake disappointed expression. "Naw, look at that, you made my fingers dirty again.", she complained and Historia blushed when she saw that Ymir was holding them in front of her mouth. "You will clean them up, won't you?", Ymir asked with a deep voice and Historia swallowed hard while blushing even more.  
She took Ymir's wrist in both her hands and started to lick slowly on her fingers before she took them inch by inch into her mouth to lick on them, she even started sucking what made Ymir grin satisfied while watching her. She released her hand and started kissing her way down between her legs. She grabbed her panties and pulled them down so Ymir was completely naked now, too.  
"/She's so hot…/", Historia thought and stared for a while at the perfect shaped body of her lover.  
She shook her head and got back to what she started. She ran her fingernails over Ymir's legs and inner tights and kissed along the scratches she left on her tanned skin.  
Ymir gasped quietly and enjoyed every touch the tender girl left on her body while she felt the tense coming up more and more. "Historia, please…", she whispered and the smaller girl smiled.  
"/So she can beg, too, huh?/", she thought and dipped her index finger into the growing wetness of Ymir. "Oh wow, you're really urging for me, don't you? You're really wet down here.", she tried to tease but Ymir just raised an eyebrow on that.  
"Oh come on, just-… ah~", she started but got interrupted by Historia's finger which slipped over her clit. "Oops…sorry, you're so wet I slipped, sorry!", Historia said with a worried expression on her face.  
Ymir bit her lip and drew her eyebrows angry together.  
"Oh no, Ymi, please…don't be angry.", Historia sing-sang and crawled back up to kiss her gentle.  
"You can't expect me to just love you instantly after you teased me like that.", she whispered and by the word 'that' she let her finger run over her clit again. Ymir moaned on the touch and leaned back again. "Alright, I see…", she hissed and waited for Historia's next step.  
The blonde girl smiled cute and went back between the taller girls legs.  
She leaned down with her butt wiggling up in the air what made Ymir groan, this view was more than nice. When she felt her soft lips and hot tongue on her sensitive parts her head fell back and a loud moan escaped her mouth. The little blonde knew what she was doing and Ymir was even happier that she took her with her on this evening.  
Historia did her best, her small hands rested on Ymir's lower stomach while her tongue ran over her slit and stopped at her clit to lick over and over it at a steady pace.  
Ymir felt the tense rise inside her, that girl knew what she was doing.  
Her hands found their way into her blonde strands, Historia gasped on the harsh pull but continued with her steady pace until Ymir moaned out loud.  
"Fuck, yes, yes…yes~….Historia…!"

Historia was laying with her head on Ymir's chest with her arms wrapped around Ymir.  
The taller girl caressed her exposed back gentle and both had a satisfied smile in their lips.  
"Hey, Ymir?", Historia asked and the other woman looked down to her. "Hm?", she simply made and waited for the girls question. "Would….would you mind repeating that?", she asked with a blushed face and Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Uhm… what do you mean exactly?", she asked and Historia stuttered a bit: "Ah… I mean… if this is just a one night stand for you it's okay but-… you know, I guess I like you and the… sex was really awesome, so… if you want, would you like to, you know… date me?", she asked with a really red face.  
Ymir laughed and Historia pouted on that. "Hey, don't make fun of me! I-…", she protested but Ymir silenced her with a kiss. "You're such a cutie, Historia!", she grinned, "I think I'll give it a try."  
Historia's eyes widened. "R-… really?!" – "Yeah, really."  
The blonde woman smiled bright and kissed her deep but gentle while Ymir wrapped her arms around her. "You know what? Your boss is an asshole. I need an assistant so… would you mind changing to Titan Inc.?", she asked and Historia squeaked. "Are you serious?! What would be awesome!", she almost shouted what made Ymir laugh even harder.  
"Yes, pretty serious!" – "Thank you, Ymir, thank you so much!"  
She laid down on her chest again and placed small kisses all over it.  
"I love your freckles, they are cute.", she smiled and Ymir blushed a bit. "I'm not cute."  
The smaller girl didn't answer on that anymore, she was way too tired and the next day both of them had to be at the fair again. "Sleep well.", Ymir said quietly. "You, too, Ymir."


End file.
